Another Time Around
by Charbypooh
Summary: This a spin on what could've happen in 'Snitch' Please leave constructive criticism Thanks


First story, so yeah.

I'm open to constructive criticism and follow my Insta to keep in touch

_ncisfans_

This is a spin on what could have happened in 4✕06.

Sharon had just finished speaking with Rusty about his Alice case and was walking back to her office to gather her stuff before heading to dinner with Rusty when the thought of Andy needing to ask her something almost slipped her mind. She wasn't really sure what it was about but was eager to know.

"Sharon." He said standing there with trembling hands and a shaky voice.

"Yes Andy, I almost forgot what is it?"

Andy was now a little hurt by her comment about forgetting this moment that might (in his mind) change their relationship dramatically but still was sure it was the right time and thing to do. He saw the look on her face. It was the "I'm happy that I get to go home I'm exhausted but a little confused" look and he was scared.

"I was wondering if tomorrow night you wanted to go to dinner at the new place downtown, I heard it's the most romanticist palace downtown."

Sharon was scared by the word "romanticist". It scared her to take on a relationship. After jack hurt her so bad she didn't exactly know want a real relationship was. And now with Rusty in her life she didn't want anyone else to get hurt by her relationships like Emily and Ricky. She felt bad because she liked Andy. As a friend but not much more. And after they went to Nicole's wedding everything has changed, he treated her differently.

"Andy, I think that you think our relationship is much more than it actually is."

He now has mixed emotions on his face. He is upset and angry. But managed to keep his cool. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am not looking for a relationship right now"

Andy is now just 100% angry. He can't help but raise his voice. He wants to cry. Run away and just take a sledgehammer to a wall all at the same time.

"Sharon, when are you going to be ready? I get it you have a past with Jack that makes it hard to ever have another relationship but look at me, I am not jack. I'm sick of you comparing me to him. I'm not Jack, even your own kids know that.

Rusty heard the point made to Sharon and is now watching. He likes Andy, he's the closest thing to a father that he has. And he agreed with Andy.

Sharon is now offended and is frustrated with Andy she tried to say it to let him down easy but she didn't really know is now regretting even trying that. "Andy, you are acting like you're 15. How dare you act this way towards me. And who ever said that i compare you to Jack, because I have never. "

Andy is now just ready to leave. He was sick of Sharon acting like he was nothing to her. As he walked over by his desk to grab his coat to leave he decided to give Sharon a piece of his mind.

"You know what Sharon, I love you and I thought you loved me too. But apparently you have to keep replaying your past everyday so nothing ever happens between us. We have known eachother for so long and you know everything about me and I know everything about you."

Andy was already out the door by time Sharon processed what he just said to her. Which was probably a good thing because she didn't have a response. She was angry and smitten that he said he loved her but felt bad because she didn't feel the same way. Not knowing that Rusty heard most of the conversation she got her purse and grabbed Rusty to go eat.

Throughout dinner Rusty sensed her anger and sadness towards Andy. He thought better of it to bring it up in public but as soon as they got in the car….

"Sharon, what's going on between you and Andy?"

She practically jumped at the question. She was upset with Andy. She felt that he took advantage of their friendship to turn it into something it wasn't.

"Nothing, Andy is just putting me in a bad position, that's all."

Rusty gave her a half smile knowing that she didn't want to talk about it and the car was silent the rest of the way home.

The next day Sharon woke up to the vibration of her phone and the voice of Provenza on the other end telling her there has been a sighed "Be there in a hour" she sighed and got ready to head into the office. As she drove to the crime scene she thought about her fight with Andy. She felt a tear slide down her face. She was worried that this would affect their didn't love Andy in a boyfriend/girlfriend way she loved him as a good friend. And she just felt bad about the way things ended yesterday.

She had a plan though. She made a quick stop to the mini mart on her way to the crime scene and bought a blank card with a striped blue and pink cover. She found a pen and started explaining to Andy her feelings. She was too scared to do it face to face because what happened finished writing:

 _Dear Andy,_

 _I'm sorry about yesterday. I just want you to understand that I don't ever compare you to_

 _Jack and I am sorry if I made you feel that way and I did not try to lead you on,I am very sorry._

 _I'm thankful to have you in my life as my very best friend. But that's all I'm sorry Andy I hope we can still stay friends._

 _-S_

Licked and sealed with Andy written on the envelope. She received a call from Provenza saying that they were just finishing up here and to just meet up in the squad room when done.

She walked into the squad room and went straight to Andy's desk and placed the card on his desk before heading to her office. The team arrived shortly after. As the team made their way to their desks Andy noticed a card on his desk.

Andy recognized the handwriting, his first thought was maybe she changed her mind, maybe that it wasn't it for them. Provenza entered seconds after and was steadily watching Andy as he opened the letter. Sharon saw Andy and decided to stay in her office until he was done.

Andy was shocked and angry. He couldn't believe her. He turned his head to Sharon's office. He wanted to scream but couldn't. He knew that she would yell at him and maybe even fire him but he didn't care. Andy marched into her office. She was pretending to be working and typing on an important case.

"Andy!"

He walked over behind her desk and looked down and held her face and kissed her. She was upset. But at the same time enjoyed it. The whole team had watched and didn't really know what to say. So they said nothing.

Sharon pushed him away.

"Andy!, I can't believe you just did that!"

"Did what? And you can't say you didn't believe that it was going to happen at some point."

"Andy no"

"I didn't ask you anything"

"No"

"Sharon, I love you. I really mean that. Everyday I see you, I see your beautiful, smart, funny, and yet again beautiful self. And everyday I sit at my desk and wonder if you feel the same. And I want to be the reason that you're able to let people in. Especially me."

"Oh Andy, yes I understand. But I just need time okay?"

"I love you Sharon"

"I know"

-The End


End file.
